


Swimming Lessons

by galaxystardust



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystardust/pseuds/galaxystardust
Summary: Spock knows exactly how Jim feels about him, but Jim has no idea.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is a holodeck on the NCC-1701 Enterprise. It shows up in the animated series. It was a part of Roddenberry's original idea, but they didn't have the budget to make it happen in TOS.

Spock generally agreed to whatever social events he was invited to. Humans socialized very differently from what Spock was accustomed to, and with a few notable exceptions involving intoxication and dancing women, he generally accepted all invites since he really had no preference and little experience with human social activities. Most humans found him intimidating, so the social invites were few, but Spock did make an attempt to comply with human custom. He greatly enjoyed learning about human music, arts, and theatre. Spock was always up for human games of intellect, such as chess. What Spock enjoyed most though, was participating in sports and athletics. Since the Captain had to socialize with discretion, Kirk often asked Spock to join him for a game or a few laps. 

Coming from a desert planet, Spock was completely unfamiliar with swimming, but that did not stop him from accepting an invite from the Captain to swim a few laps in the holodeck. Kirk stood there waiting for him in a terry cloth robe tied over a sporty speedo style bathing suit. Spock wore his usual gym clothes. It wasn’t real water and Spock didn’t actually know how to swim so he didn't waste resources on replicating a bathing suit. 

“Mr. Spock… uhhh… I apologize. You’ve never been swimming?”

“That is correct Captain. I was unaware that I needed such a scant garment. Perhaps I can participate in my undergarments.” 

“Uh yes, and I suppose you will need some swimming lessons.”

“If you please, Captain. I am certain that there is no danger in the holodeck.”

“Ah well let’s get started. I booked an hour, which should be more than enough time.” Kirk started the program revealing a collegiate style pool complete with colored pennants and bleachers instead of deck chairs. He neatly hung his robe over the bleachers and jumped in playfully with a splash. Spock hesitated for a moment, but began to undress when Kirk looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

Vulcans had no particular shame about their bodies, but placed great importance on fashion and formality. Spock was not accustomed to appearing in his underwear, but he was off duty and the Captain did approve this lack of formal garments. Copying the Captain, Spock jumped in with a splash and was surprised to find it was deeper than he expected. It was disorienting to be underwater so suddenly. Spock was not underwater long before he felt Kirk’s arms around his chest pulling him back up. 

“Spock! Spock! Are you ok?” Kirk pulled Spock to the side of the pool and grabbed the edge.

“I am quite well Captain. I was momentarily disoriented.” 

“Please call me Jim. We’re off duty and I hope this will be fun. Now don’t scare me like that.” Kirk held Spock in his arms for a moment before realizing that you don’t touch the Vulcans, “Oh I’m sorry Spock I didn’t…?”

Spock seemed unaffected by the extended contact between their bare skin. The Captain was always very considerate about touching Spock, making sure to touch only the clothing, even though he was generally the type of human that often engaged in touch. The feeling of Kirk’s arm around him pulling him though the water was euphoric for Spock.

“Jim, I appreciate your compliance with etiquette and your assistance here in the pool. I have never denied or declined your touch.” Spock could feel how awkward and confused Kirk felt about this event. It was ruining Spock’s euphoria. 

Spock lowered his voice, “Jim, you may touch.” 

“I… ok… but…”

“Every time you touch me I get a slight empathic awareness of your feelings. I am not in any way disturbed by this. In fact I rather enjoy it. This experience in the pool has been quite euphoric and I hope that you will relax and enjoy it as well.”

“Euphoric?” Kirk was even more confused. Spock could not let his captain continue feeling this way. Spock gently held Kirk’s bicep as Kirk so often did to him. 

“Jim I know you feel tremendous trust, respect and affection for me. I know that your feelings towards me are very honest and sincere. This does not harm or disturb me. I could say that I feel the same way if I had to describe my experiences as emotions.”

Kirk let out an awkward but relieved laugh. Spock let go of his arm. Kirk swam two lanes away from Spock. He stayed there treading water and looking away for a few minutes before turning back to Spock. 

“Ok Spock, kick your feet and propel yourself towards me. Grab my arm.” Kirk put out his arm and looked directly at Spock. Spock complied and moved gracefully through the water. He didn’t quite have a rhythm, but he could keep himself afloat. He smiled as much as he ever smiles, and lightly touched Kirk’s arm. 

“Good Spock, do you feel ok like this?”

“I feel quite well Jim.” 

“Ok so now let me show you the front crawl. Stay next to me and we will swim to the far end together.” Spock was a fast learner and picked up the stroke quickly. It wasn’t long before they could swim laps together at a good pace. Spock easily kept up with Kirk, and enjoyed the playful competition. At the end of a good workout they floated together face up. 

“Spock”

“Yes, Jim?”

“I feel a bit unsettled about our conversation earlier. What exactly did you mean when you said that you know my feelings?”

“Every time we touch you share a part of your thoughts and feelings with me.”

“Well yes, but… so you know how I feel?”

“Yes Jim, I know how you feel about me. How could the object of your affections not be aware of your affections?”

“But you never reciprocated that affection?”

“I apologize for not knowing human courtship customs. Vulcans do not have a culture of romance.”

“So you feel the same way?”

“I do not know if that is accurate, but when I am around you it is a positive experience. There is a sense of pleasure, and when you had your arm around me it was distinctly euphoric.”

“I… I don’t know what to say. For quite a while now I thought about confessing my feelings to you. I didn’t realize that you already knew.”

“You are my captain and my friend. My relationship to you is unique. The crew all seems to recognize our unique relationship.” Jim’s round cheeks and round ears blushed pink. 

“So what does this mean?”

“I do not know Jim, but your touch is always welcome.” Spock reached out to touch Jim’s arm. Jim’s eyes were wide with wonder as he responded by pulling himself over to Spock and embracing him by holding his biceps. 

Spock lowered his voice, “Vulcans show their affection with intimate relations by touching these two finger tips.” Jim swallowed hard and held up his index and middle finger to meet Spock’s. “It has been compared to a human kiss.”

“Oh… Spock I think we should end this holodeck session so that we don’t run over time.”

“Yes Jim.” Spock quickly pulled himself out of the pool and dressed with his back towards Kirk, while Jim seemed frozen in shock at what had just happened. Spock came back to the edge and reached out a hand to help Kirk out of the pool. He gladly grasped Spock’s hand wondering if that was also an intimate gesture. Kirk quickly wrapped up in his thick soft robe.

“Computer end program.” Both men wondered if the other would disappear as part of the holoprogram, but they both remained standing there unable to find the words. 

“Please join me for dinner in my quarters.”

“Yes Jim.”


End file.
